Miraculous Hart
by Fran From France
Summary: Jennifer is always tired. Doctor detects a cancer. Will she survive?


**Miraculous Hart**

Fan Fiction By Fran  
(Story written by Fran, proofread and corrected by Meredy)

WARNING:  
These stories contain material which may not be suitable for all readers.  
If you are offended by sexually explicit material, please do not proceed.

It was Friday evening and Jonathan came home from the office. He was happy, the weekend had begun. He could devote two days totally to his wife. It was a period where he had a lot of work, several contracts to manage and nobody could do it better than him. But his wife had a lot of articles to write, too. They had not seen much of each other, except for a few precious moments in the evening.

Jonathan entered his house and called, "Jennifer, Max, I'm home!"

Max answered, "Welcome home, Mr. H.! I'm in the kitchen."

Jonathan went towards the kitchen, happy to see his wife. When he was in the kitchen, he didn't see her.

"Hi, Max...where is Jennifer?"

"Jennifer is in your bedroom, Mr. H."

"What's she doing there?"

"I don't know, Mr. H."

"Thanks, Max. When will we have dinner?"

"Whenever you want... 30 minutes. Is that alright with you?"

"OK, Max."

Jonathan went upstairs and opened his bedroom door, ready to call Jennifer. While opening the door, he saw Jennifer asleep on their bed. She looked charming in that position, on her side, her red hair forming an aureole around her face. Jonathan slowly sat down on the bed, gently pressed his lips to Jennifer's face and murmured,

"My love, I'm here..."

Jennifer slept deeply and didn't hear him. Jonathan was surprised by her deep sleep. Usually she wakes up when she hears him. But this time, nothing. She may be working too hard. He should check that out. Jonathan came back to the kitchen.

Max asked, "Is Mrs. H. with you?"

"No, she's asleep," answered Jonathan.

"Max, does she sleep every evening after work?"

"I don't know, Mr. H., but she told me she was very tired this evening."

"Tired? I hadn't noticed that before."

"How was your day, Mr. H.?" "

Difficult and tiring, several contracts in the same week and nobody to handle them but me. We need another vice president. Someone who will be able to make decisions exactly like me!"

"Your double?"

"Only for work, Max!"

"Of course, Mr. H. I don't think that Mrs. Hart wants two Mr. Harts!"

"Very funny, Max. What about you? Do you want two Mr. Harts?"

"Dinner is ready," said Max when Jennifer came into the kitchen.

"Good evening, gentlemen."

Jonathan turned around and when he saw Jennifer his face became illuminated.

"Jennifer, are you OK?" said Jonathan.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask?"

"You were sleeping, darling, and you didn't hear me."

He approached her and buried his head in her neck. He needed to smell her.

"Oh darling, I was dreaming of you...your voice couldn't wake me up, but perhaps your hot body..." murmured she.

"Stop, Jennifer, please!" answered Jonathan on her lips.

After dinner, Jonathan wanted to find out why Jennifer was always tired.

"Jennifer, will you have a drink with me?"

"Yes, of course, I want anything with you," said Jennifer smiling.

Jonathan served the drinks and sat down near Jennifer.

"How was your day, darling?" asked Jennifer.

"I want to talk about you, Jennifer."

"About me? What's the problem?"

"It isn't really a problem, not yet anyway," smiled Jonathan.

"I want to know how long you sleep each evening."

"Not yet? Why are you worried about me, darling? My fatigue is just temporary. I'm working hard, I want to finish this article."

"But after this article, another article and again and again..."

"You work hard, too !"

"I'm trying to find a solution, maybe replace my vice president. We're talking about you, Jennifer! If you need to stop working, stop NOW!"

"Only if you stop, also!"

"OK, give me one month to recruit a new vice president and after that it's only you and me...me and you...everywhere...all the time..."

"It will not be good for the business, Jonathan."

"OK, meet me halfway, you try to work less and I'll try, too. We can spend more time with each other and we'll not be so tired...and so...we can wear out our mattress."

"Jonathan, are you telling me that you want me to work less so we can spend more time in bed?"

Jonathan embraced Jennifer, turned her under him and began to kiss her softly then with passion. His tongue entered her mouth and played with hers. When the kiss ended, Jennifer was "in the stars" and she wanted more and more of Jonathan.

"Darling, I propose we wear out our mattress, not the sofa," Jonathan said.

"It's your fault, Jonathan! Stop smiling, please!" said Jennifer.

"OK, let's go to bed," said Jonathan. Jonathan took her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

"Jonathan, I want you so much!" cried Jennifer.

"So, you want to help me wear out this Sealy Posturepedic, eh?" laughed Jonathan.

"Sealy's are built to last, you'll have to make love to me again and again and again..."

"It would be my distinct pleasure, milady." Jonathan kissed Jennifer deeply and passionately.

Jonathan's look became serious. Jennifer knew by the look on his face that he wanted her...now. He buried his head in her neck while beginning to unbutton her blouse. His lips joined hers in a tender kiss. Jonathan's hand found her breasts and caressed them. While his tongue entered mouth, he teased her breasts. Jennifer groaned with pleasure. Jonathan removed her blouse, opened her skirt and slipped it towards her knees.

Jennifer opened her eyes and wanted to do the same for Jonathan but he stopped her.

"You're tired, are you sure you want to make love tonight?"

"I want to see your muscular chest."

"Just ask me anything, I will do it, my love!"

Jonathan removed his shirt and his trousers. Now he wore only his boxers.

His hands slid to her intimacy and he slipped one finger inside her. Jennifer groaned with pleasure again.

"Please, now!" cried Jennifer.

Jonathan was so excited by her body and her groaning that he needed to control himself.

He plunged his head into her hair to calm his excitation, but Jennifer put her hand in his boxers, carried out his penis and felt his erection.

"Please, Jennifer, don't do that."

"Why? I want you now."

Her hand moved on his penis and Jonathan groaned. He inspired a large breath of air and told her,

"I'm trying to make love to you slowly, Jennifer."

"I want you inside me, now."

She took his penis and slowly put it inside her.

Jonathan could barely control himself now. He moved slowly too, kissing her passionately, his tongue playing with her tongue in a lovely scene, then with passion he began to move quickly and as the pleasure rose they moved together in the final apotheosis of pleasure, called orgasm.

The next morning, Jonathan woke up first, looked at Jennifer smiling in her sleep and woke her with a soft kiss.

"Jennifer, my love, we have to get up."

"Oh, no… I want to sleep longer."

"What was your dream? Better than last evening?"

Jennifer opened her eyes and saw him smiling and smiled, too.

"Let's make a deal, the first one in the shower does whatever he or she wants!"

"OK by me, let's go!"

Immediately she got up and launched a pillow towards him. The pillow kept Jonathan from getting up. Jennifer was the first one in the shower and looked at Jonathan with a threatening glance when he entered the shower.

"I'm the first one, so I get to choose what I want. Come here, darling, for your torture!" said a laughing Jennifer.

"No way, you cheated!"

"Come to me, are you ready for your torture, darling? This'll wake you up!"

Suddenly, she turned on the cold water and jumped out the shower. Jonathan yelled when the cold water hit him. He jumped out of the shower and ran after Jennifer, picked her up and carried her back into the shower.

"Darling, you're a witch! " laughed Jonathan. Jonathan kissed her immediately with passion.

After breakfast, Jonathan went to his office, Jennifer stayed at home to write her articles and Max went shopping. At noon, Jonathan decided to have lunch at home. He phoned his house. After several rings, Max answered.

"Max, I'm going to have lunch at home in 15 minutes."

"Mr. Hart, there's a problem with Mrs. Hart."

"Mrs. Hart? What happened?"

"She fell down in a faint."

"When did she fall?"

"I don't know, Mr. Hart. When I came home, I discovered her in this state. I brought her around with smelling salts."

"And how is she now?"

"Oh, she seems fine. She didn't want me to tell you this, but I think it's important, isn't it?"

"Yes, Max, you're right. Can you call her doctor, please Max?"

"Mrs. H. doesn't want me to call the doctor. She thinks her blood sugar was low and that's why she fainted."

"Max, I'm leaving my office. I'll be at home in ten minutes. Don't talk about this to Jennifer! It will be a surprise, you know how she loves surprises."

"OK, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan came home with a surprise in his hands.

"Jennifer, I'm here!"

"Jonathan, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you."

"You are pale! Are you afraid of me?" said a smiling Jonathan.

"What are you carrying?"

"Our lunch. It has a lot of calories! It's good when you're tired !"

"Hmmm, only dessert?"

"No, Italian food from Paulo."

"That's my favorite, Jonathan!"

After lunch, Jennifer took a nap. Jonathan and Max talked about Jennifer's health.

"Did Mrs. Hart tell you about her problem?" asked Max.

"No, she didn't. But I trust her, so if it was anything serious, she would have told me about it. Don't hesitate to call me at my office if anything happens, Max."

"OK, Mr. Hart."

"I'm going now! See you this evening."

The next morning morning Jonathan and Jennifer were having their breakfast in the kitchen.

Jonathan noticed that Jennifer took medications. He wanted an explanation.

"Jennifer, what are those medications?"

"Hmmm, these are vitamins to fight my fatigue."

"Did you see the doctor?"

"Yes, yesterday afternoon. I don't want to sleep all day. I want to be fine when you come home, to give you my best for our mattress challenge!"

"You're my love, Jennifer!"

One month later Jennifer was still tired and pale. She was worried. She noticed that Jonathan didn't talk about her health, but he was very attentive. She really should talk to Jonathan about her health.

"Jonathan, I'm going to the doctor."

"Now?"

"Yes, darling!"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It's just a check up to see if the treatment is working."

"But you're always tired, it's obviously not working."

"I know, I didn't want you to worry. The doctor will try another treatment."

"I'm going to the doctor with you. Let me phone my office."

While waiting for their appointment, Jonathan thought about last few weeks. Jennifer was always tired, she slept all the time and when he made love to her sometimes she didn't participate. Is she really sick?

"Mrs. Hart, Mr. Hart?"

"Jonathan! It's our appointment!"

"OK, I'm coming."

"So, how do you feel, Jennifer?" asked Dr. Susan Kendall.

"The same, always tired, I sleep all day. I resist sleep in the evening when Jonathan is at home, but I often need to nap."

"Jonathan, have you seen other signs?"

"She's pale."

"Yes, I see." said the doctor.

Dr. Susan Kendall was a friend of the Harts, but right now she wished she wasn't. She wasn't certain of the diagnosis of Jennifer's illness, but a blood analysis would confirm her suspicions.

"Jennifer, we have to take some tests. Please come back tomorrow morning for a blood analysis and then I'll give you a diagnosis."

"Have you any idea now?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm not sure, Jonathan."

"Not sure or you just don't want to tell us?"

"Please Jonathan, trust me! We can talk about it tomorrow morning."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Susan."

While driving home, there was silence in the car. Both of them were thinking about the tests. Jennifer broke the silence.

"Jonathan, where are you going?"

"We're going home."

"Don't you need to work today?"

"Yes, of course, but..."

"Please stop at your office, I'll wait for you."

"Why, Jennifer?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to go to the office with me?"

"I don't want to go home yet. I want to be with you, but away from home."

Jonathan stopped the car and phoned his office.

"Mary, please cancel all my appointments for the two next days. Thank you very much."

Then he made another call.

"Max, Mrs. H. and I will be going out this evening. Don't wait for us, OK?"

Jennifer looked surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I love you." said Jonathan smiling. Jennifer smiled too.

"Jennifer, let's forget your tests! Now, imagine we are on vacation. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to...I need to go...into your arms...I want only you. I'm anxious about the tests. I feel guilty because of my bad health."

"Jennifer, don't! Please! You aren't sick. The tests are only a check up. They're not to prove that you're sick."

Jennifer looked frightened. "Of course, Jonathan, but..."

Jonathan gently took Jennifer's face in his hands and kissed her lips softly as if he didn't want to break her.

Then he kissed her softly all over her face and neck and after each kiss he repeated the words, "I love you, I will be with you all the time."

Jonathan felt Jennifer's tears, but she smiled at him and responded to his kisses.

"So, sailor, where are we going?" she said.

"It's a surprise."

Jonathan drove for two hours while Jennifer slept.

"Darling, open your eyes."

Jennifer woke up and saw their boat.

"How did you do that?" asked Jennifer.

"The boat? It just appeared while your slept." said a smiling Jonathan.

"OK, let's go, it's a good idea even if I don't understand how you did it."

"It's a surprise, Jennifer, I can't tell you that!"

The rest of the day they made love, swam in the sea and laughed.

They came back to earth the next day. After breakfast, they drove back to Los Angeles. They didn't say a word in the car. Both of them were thinking about Jennifer's appointment.

At the hospital, Dr. Kendall greeted them.

"First, Jennifer, a blood analysis. We should have the results later this morning. Do you have any questions?"

"No questions about the tests, thank you very much, but could Jonathan go with me, I'm a little anxious."

"Of course. Let's get started."

Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and kissed it to give her courage. Jennifer answered by smiling, a real smile without fear.

Two hours later, the doctor came back to Jonathan and Jennifer.

"Please go in my office. We have to talk."

"What's happening?" asked Jonathan.

The doctor said in a whisper, "This is most difficult to say...the blood analysis confirms my suspicions."

"What is it? " asked Jonathan.

"Jennifer, you have a leukemia. Now we need to examine the marrow cells."

"Leukemia?" said Jonathan and Jennifer as one. They looked at each other without speaking. They didn't believe what was happening. Jennifer remembered reading articles about leukemia and the fact that many adult patients die.

"Since I'm a personal friend, I can't follow your case, so you'll have a new doctor, an oncologist."

Dr. Kendall phoned the oncologist and he entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Hart. My name is Jeff Tobin. I am your new doctor."

"I'm Jonathan and this is my wife Jennifer."

"I must examine your marrow cells to define the treatment."

Jonathan said, "Excuse me, but this is all new to us. Can you explain the treatment? What will you do?"

Dr. Tobin smiled to try to put the Harts more at ease. "Yes, of course. I'll try not to use too many medical terms. To diagnose the disease, the blood and marrow cells must be examined. In addition to low red cell and platelet counts, examination of the stained blood cells with a microscope usually will show the presence of leukemic blast cells. This is confirmed by examination of the marrow, which invariably shows leukemic blast cells. The blood

and/or marrow cells are also used for studies of the number and shape of chromosomes (cytogenetic examination), immunophenotyping, and other special studies, if required. Less commonly an enlarged spleen and liver or enlarged lymph nodes may be found. After that we choose the treatment. But please don't be frightened, I'll be with you every step of the way."

Jennifer finally spoke. "Thank you very much, Dr. Tobin. So now I'm going for my second test?"

"Yes, Jennifer. May I call you Jennifer?"

"Of course, what is this test?"

"To examine your marrow cells, we will extract it from your bone. It will take about five minutes, but afterwards you should stay in bed and drink a lot of water...and you should also stay here for at least one day."

"OK, no problem! I want a quick cure!" answered Jennifer.

"Your wife is very courageous, Mr. Hart."

Jonathan smiled. "Yes, it is one of her best qualities."

Jennifer sat down on the bed and Jonathan sat beside her., He took her hands in his and squeezed them to give Jennifer courage. They didn't speak. Dr. Tobin broke the silence.

"OK, Jennifer, are you ready?"

Jennifer smiled weakly. "How can anyone be ready for this?"

"Jennifer, I'm going to put the needle in your spine. Please relax! Yes, OK, like that. Very good! Now we're going to take a little break. Are you alright?"

"I'm OK for the moment."

"Now I'm going to remove your bone marrow. It can be painful. Are you ready?"

"Yes." whispered Jennifer.

She squeezed Jonathan's hands during the procedure. It was so painful that Jennifer screamed. Jonathan felt a pain in his heart, then he took her in his arms.

"Darling, my sweet darling, it's finished!" said Jonathan.

"I'm sorry for the pain, Jennifer, you were very courageous." said Dr. Tobin. "Now you have to stay in bed for the rest of the day. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you very much, doctor." said Jonathan.

Jennifer went to sleep immediately. Jonathan stayed near her bed for awhile, then went out the room to call Max.

"Max, it's Mr. H."

"Mr. H., where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"What's happening?"

"We went to doctor yesterday and today he gave us the diagnosis. Jennifer...has...leukemia. It's terrible Max! I don't understand why..."

"Mr. H., give me the name of the hospital. I'm coming to see you."

"No, Max, it's alright. I prefer you stay at home. Jennifer should be coming home tomorrow afternoon. You can visit with us then and give us a boost."

Jonathan came back to Jennifer's room. He thought of all the stages of this illness, all the pain Jennifer will suffer. He must be strong for her and for them, too. He knew the importance of keeping up your morale when battling this dreaded disease.

It was six o'clock in the evening when Jennifer woke up, just in time for a hospital dinner. A nurse came in Jennifer's room.

"How are you, Mrs. Hart?"

"I just woke up. I'm a little hungry."

"That's a good sign. Don't forget that you have to drink at least two liters of water. Your dinner is coming. Would you like a dinner, Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, please." answered Jonathan. "I want to have my dinner with you, darling." he said to Jennifer.

"Two dinners for the lovers!" shouted the nurse as she left the room.

"Your attention is touching, Jonathan, thanks." Jennifer said.

"What attention?"

"Having dinner with me. But it's not very romantic here..." smiled Jennifer.

"Romance is you with me."

Then he kissed her. Someone knocked the door, then sang:

"Two dinners for two lovers, love is love...Hey! Welcome! I'm the server especially for you. What are your names?"

"Jonathan Hart and my wife, Jennifer."

"My name is Jim, so we are the three J's! Have fun! Have a good dinner! I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Thanks, Jim!" said Jonathan & Jennifer together.

"I'm glad it's cheerful here. Much more enjoyable than this illness." said Jennifer.

"Yes, of course...compared to... It will be good for our morale...to help fight the disease." said Jonathan.

Jim knocked on the door, then sang:

"Sweet people, I'm back! Have you finished your dinner?"

"Yes, we've finished our lover's dinner. Thanks, Jim for your joy. How do you it?" asked Jennifer.

"Oh! I prefer to be happy. I'm healthy, the rest doesn't matter. I want the patients to forget their illnesses at least for the time I'm with them. It can be challenging, but I try to be upbeat and sing."

"You do a very good job, Jim! Thank you very much for all your attention." said Jonathan.

After Jim left the room, Jonathan began to undress.

"What are you doing, Jonathan?"

"You know what? I'm going to bed with you."

"Jonathan, we are in a hospital!"

"Yes, I know, but the last time we were apart was awful, so I prefer to sleep with you. I need you too much. I just want you to sleep on my shoulder. Only that..." said Jonathan seriously.

"Jonathan, I love you so much. I don't want to be a prude when I'm bed with you. I'm sure of that, sailor!"

The next morning, Dr. Tobin met with the Harts about Jennifer's test results.

"Jennifer, it saddens me to say this, but you have the worst form of leukemia."

"What does that mean?" asked Jennifer.

"That means we have to start treatment immediately. I'm sorry, Jennifer, but you can't go home until after you finish your treatment."

Jennifer was in shock. This was bad, very bad. Jonathan took her hand. Jennifer avoided Jonathan's eyes and looked down.

"You call it treatment, Dr. Tobin, but what is it really?" asked Jonathan.

"It's chemotherapy in three phases. The last phase will be in one month and Jennifer will be in a sterile room."

Jennifer looked the doctor with tears in her eyes and asked:

"What are my chances of survival?"

"I don't know really, it depends on your morale. Every day we have a miracle."

"Do you think I need a miracle?"

"Jennifer..." said Jonathan.

" I just want to know if I have a future!" shouted Jennifer.

"You'll survive, I promise you, darling! We'll do everything we ever planned."

"Jonathan..."

"I have a question for you, doctor."

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you have a sister, Dr. Tobin." asked Jennifer.

"Yes, her name is Louise. Why are you interested in her?"

Jennifer and Jonathan laughed and said in unison: "Louise?"

"Why do you laugh?" asked the doctor.

"When I met Jennifer for the first time she told me her name was Louise Tobin. She used an assumed name because she knew I hated Jennifer Edwards, the pushy journalist who was trying to get an interview with me." explained Jonathan. "We can't believe an actual Louise Tobin exists."

"I'll tell Louise your story. She'll get a kick out of it." said the doctor smiling.

Someone knocked at the door and a nurse came into the room.

"Doctor, everything is ready for Mrs. Hart." said the nurse.

"Jennifer, we have to start now. Are you ready? Follow the nurse, she's going to explain to you what will happen now." said the doctor.

"Jonathan, will you be in the room with me?" said Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Hart can't go." said the nurse. "Not for this one."

"I'll call Max while waiting for you, darling. Do you need anything?" said Jonathan.

"Max and you always know what I need."

"You may have some surprises." said Jonathan smiling.

After Jennifer left with the nurse, Jonathan stayed to ask Dr. Tobin a few questions.

"Doctor, between you and me, how long will she survive?" asked Jonathan.

"It would be two months at least, time for the treatment, perhaps more if chemotherapy kills the defective cells. But I'm not sure what the outcome of this treatment will be. We discovered the leukemia very late."

"When do you want to tell her this?"

"Never. I don't think it's a good idea to say to a patient that he or she will die with or without the treatment. We aren't ever sure if or when death will come. It depends on so many factors."

"What am I going to do? I don't keep secrets from Jennifer. She always knows when I'm keeping something from her."

"How much do you love your wife, Mr. Hart? Her life may depend on you keeping this secret. Focus on boosting her spirits. You're the one who can really help her now. And perhaps a miracle will occur."

"Yes, perhaps a miracle will occur..." whispered Jonathan.

Jonathan went back to Jennifer's room and called Max.

"Max, this is Mr. H."

"How is Mrs. H.?"

"She's having her first chemotherapy appointment. I need you, Max. WE need you, Max. Could you bring Jennifer something to wear and some surprises for her? She'll need a lift after her appointment."

"OK, Mr. Hart. But what did the doctor say?"

"The leukemia was discovered too late, so we need a miracle, it seems, Max."

"I'm so sorry. Does Mrs. H. know exactly how bad it is?"

"No, she doesn't. We want her to have hope. WE have to have hope. We have to be strong for her. Let's act as if she's healthy. Her morale is very important."

"Alright, Mr. Hart. I'll bring Mrs. Hart's things and some surprises for her. See you later."

Max and Jonathan were in the room when Jennifer came back. She looked tired and pale, but she smiled at them.

"Mrs. H., how are you?"

"Just tired, but I'm ready to play cards with you." smiled Jennifer.

She looked around her room and saw her favorite flowers, her favorite books and photos of their home and of them.

"Mr. H. told me that you have to stay here awhile, so I brought you part of our home."

"Thank you very much, I mean it sincerely." said Jennifer.

"Jonathan, are there more surprises?" asked Jennifer.

"It seems that Max forgot your favorite shirt, but not your favorite dessert. In fact, Max cooked for you this evening."

"Jim won't like that! I really appreciate what you've done for me." said Jennifer.

"Anything, anywhere, anytime, my sweet darling..." said Jonathan.

Three weeks later, Jennifer started to lose her hair. It was terribly painful for her. She believed that she couldn't be a woman for Jonathan. She had to find another woman for him.

Someone knocked at the door. Louise Tobin came in Jennifer's room.

"Hi, Jennifer, how are you?"

"Fine, nice to meet you. Louise, this is my husband, Jonathan."

"Enchanted to know you." Jonathan was surprised. Louise had the same red hair as Jennifer, but she was smaller.

"Every day Louise comes to give me news about other patients. She's volunteers to visit patients in her brother's hospital. Isn't that nice?"

"Yes, very courageous of you."

"No, I just want to give hope to the patients who only get to see four white walls."

"What is your job outside the hospital?"

"I'm a secretary in an international enterprise, so I have some time for volunteering."

"My personal secretary has no time to do that." said Jonathan smiling. "I'll have to tell her about you."

Louise became a friend of the Harts during her regular visits to Jennifer. She talked with Jonathan often and allowed him to vent his feelings and frustrations.

After one month of chemotherapy, the state of Jennifer's health wasn't much better. Most of defective cells resisted the treatment. Jonathan knew the whole ugly truth about Jennifer's diagnosis with all the pain that goes with it.

Jennifer seemed to fight her leukemia bravely without sensing impending death. Jonathan didn't tell her the terrible diagnosis and she didn't ask him.

When they were together, they talked about their plans when she left the hospital healthy. Jennifer loved to think of these future plans with him.

During week six after discovering the leukemia, Jennifer became very bad. She looked so pale. She didn't smile when Jonathan was in her room. She was only in her thoughts.

"Jonathan, would you do anything for me?"

"Yes, of course, what do you need, sweet darling?"

"I need nothing, I just want you to go out with Doctor Tobin's sister." whispered Jennifer.

"Why do you want that? I don't need to go out with another woman. I'm waiting for you Jennifer. We're waiting for you to be well."

"You don't understand Jonathan. I want you to get married ... after me."

"You want me to marry a secretary? Jennifer, it's usually the other way around. The secretary marries her boss." Jonathan smiled and they laughed together. It was so good, he didn't remember Jennifer smiling recently. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"Of course, Jonathan, but please, you have to get married again."

"Stop it, Jennifer! I don't want you to talk like that." shouted Jonathan. "You can't do this to me. We got married for eternity and I love you for eternity. Don't leave me, please!"

"We don't talk about my death, but I feel life slipping away. I'm tired of this treatment, I want to go home." whispered Jennifer. "I miss our home terribly. I want to return to our life as it was before I came to the hospital. Please Jonathan, do this for me. I want to go home."

"I'm going to talk to the doctor, darling. I'll do as you ask and take you home." said Jonathan.

"Thanks, sailor!" This news was so good for her spirits that she found the strength to smile at Jonathan.

Jonathan met the doctor in the hall.

"Dr. Tobin, I need to talk to you right now."

"Come with me to my office. What's happening?"

"Jennifer wants to go home now. She's tired of the treatment." said Jonathan.

"Yes, I know. The treatment has had no effect on Jennifer and we can't do anything else. The best thing to do is to take her home to live out her last days in peace and dignity. I feel so badly. I wish there was more I could have done. I'm so sorry."

"You're a good doctor and you did what you could. Thank you for everything."

"Jonathan, if anything happens, please call me day or night! Here are the numbers for my home and pager."

"Thank you very much, Dr. Tobin. I'm going to take my wife home now."

"Jennifer! Look at this! I have the key that will take you home." said Jonathan.

"What is this key?"

"It's the key of happiness and love." answered Jonathan.

When they arrived home, Jonathan took Jennifer in his arms and carried her up the stairs towards their bedroom. They stopped in the hall.

"Hey, sailor! Is this our wedding night?" asked Jennifer.

"Every day with you is as special as our wedding day was. I love you, Jennifer."

"Jonathan, I'm not made of crystal. I can walk a little without you."

"I love to hold you in my arms. What do you want to do, sweet darling?"

"I just want to be in your arms, my sweet sailor." whispered Jennifer. "But where is Max?"

"Max is preparing a surprise for us."

"Please take me into our bedroom, I need to nap before dinner. And please come to bed with me."

For dinner, Jennifer wore a fabulous green dress to seduce her husband. Jonathan wore his tuxedo. It will be a wonderful moment, their first date since the hospital. Jonathan wanted everything to be like before.

They would have dinner on the patio with candles. Jennifer wanted Max at the table so they could dine as a family. She wanted to communicate her happiness at being home with them. She was fine, it was so good to be at home.

During the next month, everything was OK. Jennifer was very tired, but she was happy and hopeful. Jonathan stopped working completely, he wanted to spend all the time he could with Jennifer, until...

Every day they did different things, short trips near home.

Jonathan bought another house near the sea. Jennifer loved to hear the ocean and walk on the beach. Sometimes they went to this new house just to walk on the beach.

One morning Jennifer woke up before Jonathan. She had had a dream where she walked on the sea. She didn't understand the meaning of the dream.

"Darling, look at this beautiful day." said Jennifer.

"Mmmm, what day?" whispered Jonathan.

"Get up, Jonathan. I'm getting up!"

"What's happening?" said Jonathan completely awake.

"I'm fine this morning. I want to run, I want to smile, I want to love life." sang Jennifer.

"If you're so fine, could you prepare my breakfast and bring it here?"

He looked at his wife and was so happy that she felt well today. Perhaps, it was remission. She looked very sexy this morning. Since she came back home they had made love several times slowly. But this time he held off to see if she would make the first move.

"What do you want to do today, darling?" asked Jonathan.

"I want to go shopping with you." answered Jennifer. "I want to sleep in our beach house."

They went shopping. At midday, they went to their beach house. They had lunch by the sea. This view was so beautiful. After lunch, Jennifer was tired, so she went to the bedroom. When it was time for dinner, Jonathan went to the bedroom where Jennifer was still asleep. He noticed that she was very pale. He felt that there was no

remission, no hope. He was so angry and frustrated. He was tired of waiting for a miracle. He woke her up.

"Sweet darling, it's time for dinner." said Jonathan.

"I don't want to eat. I only want to sleep."

"Jennifer, go watch TV with me. It's better than sleeping all day. Afterwards, we can sleep together."

"Jonathan, I'll do it for you, but you have to carry me to the den."

They watched TV and after that they slept together on the sofa. Jennifer was in Jonathan's arms. Jonathan was awakened by Jennifer's irregular breathing.

"Jennifer, what's happening ?"

"Jonathan, I love you so much, but I can't..." whispered Jennifer. She said nothing else.

Jonathan rocked her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too much, sweet darling. Please don't leave me, don't leave me, ever, please darling..."

Jonathan knew it was nearing the end of Jennifer's life but he couldn't believe it. He didn't want her to go. During the night, Jonathan rocked her and whispered in her ear how much he loved her. Jennifer breathed slowly, then took a long breath. When Jonathan didn't hear another breath, he cried and the tears ran down his face. It was her end.

In the morning Jonathan was awakened by murmurs. He remembered last night, Jennifer was dead. She was in his arms, but she wasn't cold. It seemed that she breathed.

This can't be. He placed Jennifer on the sofa, then called Dr. Tobin.

"Mr Hart? What's happening?"

"Dr. Tobin, Jennifer died last night, but it seems like she is breathing this morning. I don't understand. Is it her ghost? Am I imagining this?"

"Don't move, Mr. Hart. I'm coming to your house."

"We're at our beach house in Malibu. You have the address."

"I'll be there in ten minutes with an ambulance."

When Dr. Tobin arrived, Jennifer spoke softly to Jonathan. Jonathan was in complete shock.

"Doctor, please, I don't understand what's happening. She's not dead, she talked to me. Is she really alive? Where is she?"

"Jonathan, it's OK. Everything is OK. Come on, I'm going to give you a sedative."

Dr. Tobin went to the bedroom and saw Jennifer. She was really alive, not a ghost.

"Jennifer, how are you?" asked Dr. Tobin.

"Where is Jonathan?"

"I wanted to be alone with you. Do you remember last night?" said Dr. Tobin.

"Yes, I slept on the sofa in Jonathan's arms." answered Jennifer smiling.

"Jennifer, we have to run some tests like we did before. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, fine." said Jennifer.

"We're going to the hospital now. Jonathan will join us later." said Dr. Tobin.

Jonathan was, in fact, in another hospital room. A nurse was trying to explain the events of the previous night to him.

Jennifer had the same tests as the first time. Dr. Tobin came into her room four hours later.

"Jennifer, come with me. Jonathan's waiting for you in my office."

When she entered Dr. Tobin's office, she immediatly saw Jonathan and was surprised. He looked as pale as if he'd seen a ghost. She embraced and kissed him, but she felt him tense up. Perhaps nothing would be like before... perhaps she'd lose Jonathan.

"Jonathan and Jennifer, you won't believe me these results. We haven't found any abnormal cells in Jennifer's blood. It's a miracle. There's no other word for it. Jennifer, you are healthy now." said Dr. Tobin.

Jonathan and Jennifer didn't speak at first. Then they laughed and cried at the same time. Tears of joy ran down their faces.

"Jennifer, let me catch my breath!" shouted Jonathan.

"I'm so happy for us, darling. I love you so much!" said Jennifer.

"Thank you very much for everything, doctor."

Dr. Tobin answered, "Harts are a miraculous thing."

**THE END**


End file.
